Road
by Iron Mew
Summary: Pas de résumé parce que trop court. Petit One Shot avec contraintes de ma Sumi, par contre j'assume le coté Trash ! WARNING : Glauque, trash, inceste, yaoi, lemon... Vous voilà prévenus !


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de fic, c'est un One Shot sombre, glauque et un peu triste.

Moi qui ai pour habitude d'écrire des fic joyeuses, drôles et interminable !

Pour stimuler mon esprit créatif je demande souvent des mots totalement au hasard aux gens de mon entourage ainsi qu'un couple imposé. Cette fois c'est à ma Sumi d'amour que j'ai demandé, et voila ce que ça donne :

**Disclamer :** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, femme formidable, même si je VEUX adopter Greed et Kimblee, ce qui n'a pas de rapport parce qu'ils n'apparaissent pas dans cette fic...Bref...

**Rating** : M pour glauquerie, lemon et trash

**WARNIG Lemon, Yaoi et Inceste**

**Contraintes : **

_Couple :_ Edward – Alphonse

_Mots : _Balade – Tueur – Chat – Main – Échanger – Décharge – Présence – Porte – Plier – Feu

* * *

Depuis que nous avions tous les deux récupérés nos corps respectifs je m'étais aperçut d'à quel point il avait changé. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que son corps ait pu grandir derrière la porte. Mais ce fut le cas et lorsque nous avons trouvé la pierre et avons récupéré nos corps respectif j'ai vu à quel point il pouvait être beau…Il était grand…Plus que moi…Et ses traits s'étaient affinés, il avait perdu ce visage enfantin qu'il avait autrefois et que je n'avais pas vu depuis ce qui m'avait paru des siècles, et, lorsque la transmutation s'était terminée complètement il m'est tombé dans les bras. C'est là que j'ai senti une _décharge_ étrange qui, et je le verrais plus tard, finirait par me consumer comme un immense _feu_ sans fin ni limites mais avec toujours cette faim insatiable qui le conduirait à me dévorer en entier…

J'y pensais depuis quelque temps…C'était absolument immoral je le savais bien, c'était malsain, c'était ignoble, même, mais…J'y pensais et ça me rongeait. A chaque fois que je le voyais se pencher pour ramasser un _chat_, ou n'importe quoi d'autre je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder et de m'imaginer le plaquer contre un mur, pour le prendre sauvagement sans retenue, sans douceur…

Mais c'était mon frère…

Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, je ne pouvais pas le toucher comme je le voudrais…Donc j'ai pris mes distances. Et il l'a remarqué, bien sûr, rien ne lui échappait jamais. De nous deux ça a toujours été lui le plus intelligent, celui qui voyait. J'essayais d'accepter le plus de missions possible confiées par Mustang mais à chaque fois, il insistait pour m'accompagner comme il l'avait toujours fait, malgré le danger, malgré tout. Je prétextais que, maintenant qu'il n'était plus protégé par l'armure, il était vulnérable, chose que je pensais réellement. À ça il rétorquait qu'à quoi bon avoir un corps s'il ne pouvait rien faire avec, et surtout à quoi bon avoir un corps et le mettre en sûreté si c'était pour que je ne revienne pas et qu'il se retrouve seul. Sans moi. Cette réponse me touchait et je cédais…Je cédais par ce qu'au fond j'avais besoin de lui, je le Voulais près de moi. Sentir sa _présence_ me permettait de vivre, de me sentir moi. Sans lui j'étouffais, je mourrais. Donc il venait avec moi et à chaque fois c'était de plus en plus dur de résister, plus je résistais et plus ma faim de lui augmentait, bientôt elle aurait pris de telle proportion que je ne pourrais plus la retenir et devrait la laisser éclater.

Un jour c'est arrivé. Nous étions, lui et moi, à la recherche d'un _tueur_, un ex-alchimiste d'Etat devenu fou lors de la Guerre d'Ishbal, un criminel de catégorie 4 aperçut aux abords de Dublith. Ça n'avait rien d'une _balade_ de santé mais comme d'habitude il avait tenu à être à mes côtés…Je n'aurais sans doute jamais accepté si j'avais sur…Nous avions donc _plié_ bagages et quitté Central en train en direction du Sud. J'ai craqué lorsqu'il a posé sa _main_ sur moi alors que je fermais la_ porte_ du compartiment dans lequel nous étions. Il était désert hormis nous. Alors j'ai verrouillé la porte et ai baissé les stores avant de me tourner vers lui. « Ça va Ed ? » l'ai-je entendu me demander alors que je levais les yeux vers lui. Il s'est toujours inquiété pour moi…S'il savait…En cet instant il n'aurait dû s'occuper que de sa propre sécurité. Mais comme d'habitude il n'en fit rien et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Alors je me sentis littéralement exploser et le plaqua contre la porte du compartiment afin d'_échanger_ avec un baiser langoureux, sauvage, remplis d'une fougue qui me donnait une force démesuré. Aussi, malgré son corps plus grand et fort que le mien, il ne put absolument pas bouger et se contenta de crier, ou d'essayer puisque ses cris mourraient tous les uns après les autres entre mes lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsque je lâchai ses lèvres, à bout de souffle, il me fixa, choqué, les joues et les lèvres rougies et les larmes aux yeux. Je maintins fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et déchira littéralement sa chemise avant de commencer à dévorer son cou de baiser et de morsures qui laissaient des marques tantôt violettes tantôt marron sur sa peau si pure que j'étais en train de pervertir. Puis je le retournai contre la porte et l'y plaquai tout en lui baissant son pantalon. Je le pénétrai avec force, sans aucune douceur, de façon animale, indifférent de ses cris, indifférent de ses larmes, indifférent de sa peur, indifférent de sa souffrance.

J'étais en train de violer mon propre frère.

Malgré ma violence manifeste il finit par ne plus crier, ne plus pleurer…Il se tut complètement même lorsque je vins en lui en un ultime coup de rein. C'est là que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je reculai contre la vitre, aussi choqué qu'il l'avait été. Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, il s'approcha de moi. Je lui dis d'une voix étrangler de partir, de ne plus jamais m'approcher, que j'étais un monstre et que je pourrais à nouveau lui faire du mal comme je venais de le faire. Mais il n'en fit rien, il s'approcha toujours plus jusqu'à être tout proche de moi. Il m'essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler de mes yeux sans que je m'en aperçoive. Puis il se rhabilla et me lança un regard d'une innocence qui me transperça et qui disait qu'il n'en m'en voulait pas, et qu'il m'aimait…Qu'il m'aimait…Il serait prêt à tout endurer pour moi, à souffrir, à mourir même…

Car c'est mon frère et il m'aime autant que je l'aime…

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé, c'est un peu court je sais bien mais l'important c'est la qualité non ? Reviews ? Même si c'est triste ça mérite des commentaires ! J'aime connaitre vos avis ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
